Dribbles and Long RandomnessSailor Moon Style!
by RavenChristina
Summary: Read the title. Sums it up.


Dribbles and Long Randomness: Sailor Moon Style

By

Ghost of Eternity

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Yeah, I don't. I do own Dino and Christina. Yuppers.

Author's Notes: hey guys. If you've read my Buffy versions of "Dribbles and Long Randomness", then you pretty much know the drill. They're not about a particular character, or set in a particular time. There'll be author's notes in between a couple to explain some stuff this time. Teri, stop me before I have too many fics to finish at once! Dammit!

() season i.e.

(SM) First season

(R) Returns

(S) Super

(SupS) Super Sailor

(St) Stars

(Sil) Silver Millennium

(CT) Crystal Tokyo

(St/CT) After Stars, Before Crystal Tokyo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami's Big Night: The Sound of Music (S)

"What do you mean, I have no life?'

Minako looked at Ami. "Oh come on Ami. All you do is study, or swim, or spend your time in front of the computer. Why? Because you have no life. You gotta get out, do something with it. Now before you say anything, yes being a Senshi is a big part of your life. In example, you have such a beautiful voice, but you need to show it to the world! Why don't you try out for the Sound of Music at Dino's school?"

"You mean at Mugen? The community production? I... I don't know… I mean, what if I don't get picked?"

"Ami-chan, there's always that chance that you won't get it. That doesn't mean you shouldn't try!"

"Well…"

Later on that week…

Ami gulped as she looked at the people sitting in the seats of the first row of the auditorium. They included Dino, the male lead, the stage manager, Mamoru, the set/costume designer, Michiru, the assistant director Rei, the choreographer Christina and finally the director Mr. Tohshiro, or Mr. T… Kind of a funny nickname for him considering he was about all tall as Rei's grandfather, balding and quite fat.

"What's your name, dear?" he asked a firm but warm voice.

"I… uhh…" Ami saw Minako, Makoto, Usagi, Naru and Umino in the middle row. Mina-chan gave her a thumbs-up, and the blue-haired girl finally blurted out, "Mizuno Ami! I'm here to try out for Maria."

Rei smiled, "Mizuno-san, do you have something prepared?"

Ami nodded and handed the music to Haruka who was playing the piano for the auditions. She turned back and smiled nervously. "Just relax Mizuno-san." Mr. T. said reassuringly.

The music for "My Favorite Things" began to play and after the intro Ami began to sing tentatively:

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens

Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens

Brown paper packages tied up with string

These are a few of my favorite things

Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels

Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles

Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings

These are a few of my favorite things

When the dog bites, when the bee stings

When I'm feeling sad

I simply remember my favorite things

And then I don't feel so bad…"

The music stopped, and Ami held her breath.

A huge smile broke out across Mr.T's face, and he stood up, clapping his hands together. "Wonderful! Marvelous! Stupendous! The best we've heard yet!" and Ami felt her face turn red.

"Well, let's see how well she can sing with Dino. Ami, do you mind?" Christina queried. She shook her head and watched as Dino came up to stand beside her. She'd always had a tiny bit of a crush on her friend, so she blushed a little redder. The music began and Ami suddenly found herself swept into it…

The week after that…

"Ok, here are the principals.

Captain von Trapp- Hikari Dino

The Baroness- Kino Makoto

Max Detweiler- Gurio Umino

Reverend Mother- Haruna-sensei

Rolfe- Furuhata Motoki

Liesel- Aino Minako

And finally, our Maria is…" Christina looked around at the gathered assembly. She waited for a few more deliberate moments, and then smiled. "Mizuno Ami!"

Ami sat there for a moment until Usagi, who would be playing Louisa threw her arms around her friend, "Oh Ami-chan, that's wonderful!" Congratulations went all around the room as scripts were handed out and rehearsal dates were set.

2 months of rehearsal went on, and finally it was opening night.

Ami peeked out from the right-wing of the stage. There were so many people!

Suddenly she felt sick. She began to breathe heavily, as if to stop the rising bile in her throat. A hand tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned to see Mamoru dressed all in black with his headset on. "Ami-chan, curtain!"

Ami nodded, and then groaned as the house lights dimmed. _Oh god, oh god!_

The stage lights went up, and her music began. She took a deep breath, exhaled and sauntered on to the stage, looking up at the imaginary sky. She turned to the audience, opened her mouth and…

Nothing came out. For a moment. Then suddenly the words burst from her chest, and Ami could feel herself becoming Maria von Trapp…

"The hills are alive with the sound of music

With songs they have sung for a thousand years

The hills fill my heart with the sound of music

My heart wants to sing every song it hears…"

For the rest of her life, Ami would remember every note of every song, every sound the audience made all the way to Dino as Captain von Trapp and her as Maria standing in the gazebo, having just confessed his love for her. They had just sung through the first two verses of "Something Good" and it was the last verse. Dino began to sing softly and it made shivers go up her spine…

"For here you are

Standing there

Loving me

Whether or not you should…"

"So some where in my youth…"

"…or childhood…"

"I must have done something…"

Dino's arms went around her and they both sang the last line…

"Something good…"

And they kissed (a stage kiss). Cheers sounded in the auditorium as the curtain closed for so they could get ready for the wedding scene.

When time for curtain call came, Ami was on cloud nine. She had no idea that theater could be this great. And as she took her final bow, she looked up and saw her mom in the front row, grinning widely.

Ami grinned. Talk about a big night!

For all you non-theater geeks out there, here'sGhost of Eternity'svery own Theater Terms for Dummies:

Choreographer– this person is in charge of (especially in a musical) and makes up and teaches the dancing that usually goes with the musical numbers

Principals- main characters of the play

Curtain- time for the show to start

House- the theater itself used mostly in expressions such as "house is open" meaning the box office is open and they're letting people in

"Went up"- this means that the lights on the stage are lit

Curtain call- this is the last thing that is rehearsed ever; its bad luck. This is when the actors take their bows and receive love and adoration from the audience.

--

Favorite Songs (St/CT)

Hino Rei groaned as she opened the shoji doors to her bedroom and removed her shoes in the engawa. She flopped onto her bed and sighed as she began to undo the bow on the front of her uniform. As she slipped the blazer off, she knocked off a few CDs off her futon. One of the ones that fell off happened to be the mix CD that Dino had given her a few weeks ago. 'Hmm…'

She picked it up, put it into her CD player and went to track 6. She laughed as the track began to play:

"I'm too sexy for my love

Too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me…"

Mizuno Ami turned on her lap top and opened her media player. She hoped her mom wouldn't hear her playing this kind of music; she didn't really approve of it.

'Ah, there it is.' She clicked the artist list, and then clicked on the artist. A slow smile spread across her face as the harsh sounds of an electrically augmented electric guitar sounded from the lap top:

"Sometimes I

Need to remember just to breathe

Sometimes I need you to

Stay away from me…"

Aino Minako slipped her headphones of her CD into her ears as she settled down onto her bus seat. 'Boy it's been a long day.' Volleyball practice really had taken it out of her, and she just needed to relax. She hit play as the bus began to move, and the soft strains of music began:

"I cannot help it

Couldn't stop it if I tried

The same old heartbeat

Fills the emptiness inside…"

Kino Makoto sighed as she lay on her couch, watching the clouds through the glass doors. She didn't really feel like cooking tonight or doing much of anything today. It'd been such a long day school, and on top of that there had been a pretty nasty youma they'd had to take care of that afternoon. So, she was pretty exhausted.

Suddenly the sounds of a song from the apartment above her came, and she was just about to get up to bang on the ceiling with her broom handle when the words reached her ears. She couldn't help but smile as she began to sing along softly, then growing louder and louder until she was singing with the loud music, dancing around her apartment:

"Since u been gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on yeah, yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get

I get what I want

Since u been gone…"

Tenoh Haruka smiled as she watched the couple cross the street in front of her at the crosswalk. The younger girl had her head on the older girl's shoulder, and it was obvious they really cared for each other. She instinctively reached over and squeezed Michiru's hand. Her lover smiled and squeezed back as the light changed and Haruka sped forward. As they drove along the bay highway, a song began, and it made the two of them grin, because it seemed to describe their relationship perfectly:

"I need you like water

Like breath

Like rain

I need you like

Mercy from heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms

That carries me through

I need you…"

Meioh Setsuna settled into her chair at the computer and turned on the radio. To her surprise -instead of her usual classical music, the only music she usually tolerated- the silky voice of Gerard Butler began to sing, and she found herself marveling at his voice. 'Ooh, he's… oh boy… no wonder Hotaru loves his voice…'

"Let your mind start a journey

To a brave new world

Leave your thoughts of the life

You knew before

Let your soul take you

Were you long to be

Only then can you belong to me…"

Tomoe Hotaru muttered to herself as she stormed up to her room. "Grrr… stupid Kioseki, ever since Chibiusa left he's been such a jerk to me… ugh, boys!"

She threw her bag onto the bed and took off her house slippers. She sighed and sat down on her bed. "Aw, who cares what he says," she told herself as she looked at her mirror. "Boys are boys, and there's nothing that can change that." Some music would make her feel better. She made her selection, put it into her CD player and hit play:

"I can't ignore it

Yeah

I keep giving in

But I should know better

Cause there was something 'bout

The way you looked at me

And it's strange that things change

But not me wanting you

So desperately…"

Hikari Dino groaned and rubbed his head at the same time as he walked into his apartment, throwing his stuff on the floor and flopping onto his couch. Today had been quite a long day, and he was physically exhausted.

He reached for the remote on his stereo and turned it on. The baseline started, and he grinned. God, he loved this song:

"I think it's time

We blow this joint

And get everyone's stuff together

Ok, 3, 2, 1

Let's jam…"

Tsukino Usagi smiled to herself as she put the CD into her player. Hee, hee, if only the others knew she had this CD, they'd die:

"Whatcha doing' tonight

I wish I could be a fly on your wall…"

Ok, the first song is "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred. The next one is "Don't Stay" by Linkin Park. The third one is "I'd Rather Be In Love" by Michelle Branch, and the fourth one is "Since U Been Gone" by Kelley Clarkson. The fifth one is "I Need you" by Leann Rimes, and the sixth one is "Music of the Night" sung by Gerard Butler for the Phantom of the Opera movie. The seventh one is "Desperately" by Michelle Branch, the eighth one is "Tank", or the opening theme from Cowboy Bebop, and the ninth one is "Invisible" by Clay Aiken.

--

Birthday Present (St/CT)

Ding-dong!

19 year-old Dino stood on the doorstep of the Outer Senshi's house. He was amused by the black and purple balloons attached to the mailbox, and the sign over the driveway that was emblazoned in silver letters with "HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY HOTARU!" 'Haruka must have had a hell of a time putting those up. Hee, hee, I wish I could've been here to see it.' He thought, chuckling evilly.

The door opened and Christina grinned widely at him, armed with a video camera (which normally Hotaru had with her at any gathering they had, but seeing as this was her birthday, she had obviously given up her duties in order to be a good hostess to her guests) which was recording him. "Hi Kitsune."

"Hi Christina." He replied as she stepped aside and let him in. He removed his shoes and slipped on the house slippers, turning when the door shut. "Who all's here?"

"All of firefly's friends from school: A bunch of 16 year old giggling girls who have been attacking the snack table. I swear, they eat more than Usagi and Chibiusa combined." The brunette said as Dino walked into the living room towards the backyard; Christina following him (not recording him anymore). Michiru stuck her head out of the kitchen, "who's here? Oh hi Dino-chan."

"Hey Michiru." He said, and then looked around uneasily. "Um, where are the others?"

"Oh, the inners and Usagi? We're all going out to eat on her birthday, remember?" the aqua-haired girl said, grinning when Dino turned a shade paler than his normal color.

Haruka's slightly deeper voice sounded from the back porch as she came into the room. "Yes Dino, you're the only nineteen year-old boy surrounded by a bunch of hormonal sixteen year-old girls. Terrifying isn't it?"

He scowled as she laughed, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe she was trying to do this to you on purpose. She has a habit of doing that now."

He looked out the glass door at the group of girls seemingly huddled in one mass by the pool. 'Oh, I'm so going to get Hotaru for this one.' "Um, where's Setsuna?"

"Out of town. Big sis can't save you now, you know."

'Well, into the breach, as they say.'

A few minutes later Dino was outside, being led to the birthday girl by Momoko, who was talking so fast he was quite sure he didn't understand a word she was saying.

Suddenly, Hotaru came into view, and Dino sucked in his breath at the sight of the girl he was still in love with. She had her shoulder-length hair pulled back into a pony-tail and was wearing a purple tank top with black Hot Topic pants (author commences to drooling). Completing the ensemble was a tie-dye head band and dress clogs. Hotaru wore a mix of Goth, punk, indie and preppy that always looked good on her. Today was one of those days; that was for sure.

She saw him, and her violet eyes widened happily. She ran over to her friend and threw her arms around him. "Hi Dino!"

"Happy birthday Taru-chan." He said as he hugged her back. She pulled away from him and yanked lightly on a spike of his hair. "I'm glad you could come."

He smiled, "me too." He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small package, "this is just part of your present. I thought you'd want to open it and play it for your guests." She took it from him and took off the wrapping paper. An excited squeal came from her, and she threw her arms around her friend once again. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she then ran off very quickly, and then came back. "10 Thousand Fists" by Disturbed began to play.

Much later on, Dino, officially dubbed "the boy of the party", was sitting with the girls as Hotaru was opening the rest of her gifts.

After thanking Momoko for the manga, she turned and looked over at Christina (who was now taping) and asked, "Do we have anything else?"

"Yeah, one more from Dino."

She looked over at her friend, "I thought you had given it to me already?"

He smiled, "well, here's another one," and he handed her a small box. Hotaru took it from him and undid the wrapping paper, curious as to what it was.

Inside was a little silver ring. It had two hands holding a heart topped with a crown. A slip of paper was tucked under it, and she took out to read, the familiar looping handwriting explaining what it was.

_Hotaru,_

_This is a claddagh ring. It's an ancient Celt custom. You wear it with the heart pointing outward to show you're not taken, and wear it pointing in when you are taken. It belonged to my grandmother, and I knew she'd like you to have it. Happy sweet sixteen, Hotaru!_

_Your friend,_

_Dino_

Hotaru looked over at Dino, and she beamed at him. "Oh Dino, it's beautiful. Thank you!"

And to her surprise, and that of everyone else, she leaned over and pecked him quickly on the lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now. Please read and review! 3/19/2006 4:46 PM


End file.
